pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 2nd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 37. Synopsis Pearl reaches the outskirts of Veilstone City. Since the city itself is barricaded by hordes of Team Galactic grunts, Pearl tries to find a way to get into their headquarters. Much to his surprise, he encounters the DP Unown, Mr. Hasty and Mr. Relaxed, who fly off to attack the grunts and support Pearl in reaching the enemy's lair. Chapter Plot At Route 214, Pearl cycles through the enemy territory, fighting many Team Galactic's grunts, taking them one by one with his Pokémon team. However, as he came to Veilstone City, he saw the place was well-guarded by the grunts. Realizing that fighting all of them would just make him tired, he wants to find a way inside the city, but does not see anything. Suddenly, the two Unown, Mr. Relaxed and Mr. Hasty appear, whom he and Diamond encountered at Solaceon Town. He is surprised to find them here, since they are supposed to be at Solaceon Ruins. However, the two Unown take him into the cave, which makes Pearl think of something. He looks at the map, and is pleased that there is a cave that leads straight to Solaceon Town. He wonders if they got linked up, since they got lost in the deepest part of the cave. Pearl realizes the changes were made by the Galactic Bomb. Pearl wonders if the other Unown are okay, and finds many other Unown gathering to Mr. Relaxed and Mr. Hasty. He also notices they are going to help him break into the city itself. The Unown line up, and attack Team Galactic grunts and their Pokémon. Pearl is amazed that they are all using Hidden Power, so he goes atop of Tauler, and breaks through Team Galactic's formation. At the city itself, Pearl sends all the other Pokémon, declaring he's back at Team Galactic's headquarters. He promises he will save Azelf, who has been taken from Lake Valor. Since the entrance to the headquarters is heavily guarded, Pearl has the Unown attack the grunts. Instead, he goes to take a secret route. He remembers Diamond speaking about finding a grunt at the storeroom, which makes him believe the Game Corner must be connected to that building. Tauler breaks into the Game Corner, and Zeller pushes a hidden button atop a shelf, which unveils a hidden path. Pearl is grateful to Mr. Hasty and Mr. Relaxed, and notes the two are relying on each other for assistance. Pearl, however, runs through the hidden passage, wishing to meet up with Diamond. Since he is uncertain what'll happen, Pearl gives the two Poké Balls to Chalter, and has them delivered to Diamond. With everything done, Pearl goes behind a corner to start the fight. Cyrus and his grunt observe the Red Chain. He is fascinated by its beauty, but hears some noise. He is contacted by his three commanders, who report that they have an intruder, who went past their defenses at Route 214, and entered the city itself. Cyrus doesn't want them to be spending time with dealing with this pest. Instead, he wants them to go to Mt. Coronet. He promises to meet up with them there, at the Spear Pillar, once the second chain is crafted. Saturn, Jupiter and Mars confirm this, while the scientist sees he'll have to go there soon as well. The grunt asks if he should move the chain, and Cyrus permits him thus. To Cyrus' shock, someone crashes through the wall. The person notes she finally caught Team Galactic's boss, who asks who the person is. The person comments that Cyrus barely even made an appearance at Eterna and Veilstone City's headquarters. Since she had to wait for the commanders and grunts to leave, she is now happy she can confront him. The person is Cynthia, who declares herself as a researcher of Sinnoh's myths. Cyrus understands, and sends Honchkrow to battle her Spiritomb. Debuts Item *Red Chain Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 37 chapters